Crimson Dusklily
by Snowmaiden Freya
Summary: Suicide seems like a solution when you've lost an entire world that meant everything to you. When you have no purpose, there is no living. But sometimes, there is a cure so unlikely, you may just miss it. But that darkness never goes away...M rated.


Sanguine Hibiscus rewrite

Edit: I went back and edited shit.

* * *

Act I

 **'Ichigo...'**

Frantically looking around, the young Kurosaki sighed as no one and nothing seemed to be in his general vicinity. His only companion was the dreadful late spring weather. Muttering to himself, he cursed as he punched a telephone pole before crossing on to the bridge, "Just the wind I guess. Damn it all."

After the first week of losing all his powers, Ichigo had been hearing the strangest whispers for some time. But then the depression kicked in, causing all sorts of complications. Ever since use of the Final Getsuga, his entire head of hair he turned midnight black and refused to revert. The only upside, was that after a month, evidence of his carrot orange hair was growing back in the roots. Two months after, Ichigo's hair had grown at an accelerated rate for a week until it was well past his shoulders. Now, if appeared he had two tone hair that was greatly contrasted. Then it went back to a normal human growth pattern: slow as fuck.

He rarely went to school anymore or stayed at home. If he was at the house, he was sleeping if only a little. The land of dreams eluded him like a fox dashing between the trees to escape the cruel poacher.

And because of this restlessness, he hadn't gotten much sleep in a couple months now. A few hours here and there were all the shut eye he'd gotten. And it was an early night where insomnia kept him wide awake, longing to venture back to the soul society.

"Maybe...if I just stopped living. If I died, I could go back to the Soul Society and see everyone again. It would be nice to see Rukia again. Renji and even Kenpachi." His muttering grew quieter as he began to climb up one of the bridge supports.

The ex substitute soul reaper was high off the ground, the gentle winds buffeting him. Everything below looked minuscule. And everyone looked like ants scurrying to take shelter from the rain that had begun to fall. But even the freezing droplets pelting his skin wasn't able to sway him away from the danger zone.

Startled by his phone ringing, the youth pulled out his cell. The number was restricted but he went and answered anyways, "Yeah?

"Kisuke Urahara is dead. He has something for you. Your eyes only. You know where to go."

Then the caller hung up with a click, leaving an astonished Ichigo standing atop of the bridge near where his mother was murdered by the Grand Fisher. His expression then changed from surprised to determination, knowing there was something he had to do. Something that meant good in a way. All he had to do was go to the place that molded his strength. Yes he was upset his mentor was gone, but there would be time to grieve later.

* * *

Upon arriving to the shop Urahara had attended for so long, Ichigo looked for the two children who were usually outside sweeping or shoveling snow. But the street appeared dirty and unkempt. No Jinta or Ururu to keep it in order. Likely, the rest of the shop's inhabitants returned to the Spirit World.

Normally when nobody was home, a metal sheet concealed the entrance. However, it was unlocked. The front door happened to be fastened tight. But even when Urahara or one of the others wasn't home, there was always a way to get into the shop for those who knew the secret way in. Hat 'n Clogs said it would be a good fail safe in case he needed somewhere safe to hide if no one else was home.

Slipping around to the back of the building, Ichigo searched along the slightly curved wooden panels. What was he looking for? Then a triumphant 'aha' breathed out from between his lips. He had found it; a small square indentation engraved with the kanji for 'Urahara' was engraved. He pushed it in until there was a click and then a slow clicking sound as metal cogs turned. The mechanism revealed a small door that led right into the back warehouse section of the building.

"Looks as if he hadn't been gone for very long. There isn't even a layer of dust yet," murmured the teen as he flicked on the lights of the residential area of the shop. An empty tea cup was sitting on the floor. It was as though Kisuke would come back soon. But he knew better than that. There was no coming back from the dead. No matter how much he wished.

Lying on the table was a neatly folded letter sitting under a small cloth wrapped object. He murmured, "Huh, what's this?" Upon opening the paper, he found a rather lengthy amount of text. He hated reading. With a sigh, he read:

 _'Dear Carrot Top,_

 _In the event of my death, you have found this note I left behind. This information is for your eyes only. However, if you find yourself in a bit of a...predicament, I suggest you ought to save this piece of paper after reading. Now listen carefully._

 _First off, I'm a little pissed off that I didn't live long enough to witness your wedding with whatever girl catches your eye. I mean, for the longest time, you've always been so clueless when it comes to dating. Get your head in the game and find yourself the right girl to marry. May I suggest one of those lovely women from the Seireitei?_

 _Another thing is that you'll want to know how to operate some of my belongings as they may come in handy for you. For example, the gateway I used to connect to different dimensions. They may take some calibration to set it right, but I wrote down the correct numbers in a notebook. The portal can be assigned to either Hueco Mundo or the Soul Society. In my lab, there's a few untested prototypes that are probably a little dangerous. Only tinker with them if you're confident with your intelligence and simple luck. Otherwise, you might end up blowing the shop to smithereens. But whatever you do, don't let Kurotsuchi get his paws on my stuff. I don't think I need to explain why._

 _You have been an exceptional student of mine even though you are the only I had taken in years. To be honest, that first day in the Shattered Shaft, I expected you to turn into a Hollow. The chances were slim you would turn into a soul reaper. Tessai and I were fully prepared to kill you if you didn't make it._

 _Always remember that all of your friends both from the world of the living and the Soul Society are your allies. They will be there for you in the toughest battles even you can't tackle alone. But please, take care of Yoruichi for me. I imagine she's both pissed off at me for getting myself killed and sad I'm gone. She might seem fine, but she's good at hiding her true emotions. Just be there for her._

 _One thing I want to reiterate so you will never forget: Resolve! What you don't need in battle is fear. Nothing will come of it. When you counter, don't let them cut you. When you protect protect someone, don't let them die. When you attack, kill!_

 _Lastly, I want you to take my zanpakuto and return to the Soul Society. I didn't have the heart to let her die with me. I cared for her so much. Not sexually, but she was my partner who always had my back. So I have decided to entrust her to you. A warning though, she may seem nice at first, but she can really be a bitch sometimes. But don't let her stubbornness scare you away. Treat her right and she will be with you through the heat of battle and the ice of loneliness. Good luck, and don't die, Ichigo._

 _Sincerely, Urahara, Kisuke_

Ichigo was floored by what the creepy shopkeeper had to say to him. "He wants me to take his sword...maybe this was the opportunity I was looking for. A path that will lead me back to the world I treasure so much. To see all my comrades again...to fight.. to protect them."

Unwrapping the small package, he found a small syringe with a half inch needle. The liquid in the upper half was a dark red, almost black in color that sloshed around with a viscous consistency.

"That looks a little too close to blood," he muttered to himself. But there was no turning back at this point. There was so much at stake and he needed to take the plunge. It was the only way he could truly enjoy life again. To be out there on the front lines, protecting people from Hollows and quell enemy uprisings.

Gritting his teeth as he jammed the needle into his chest, he gave a muffled cry. There was no time to decide whether he really wanted to go back or not, because his thumb depressed the syringe. The red liquid was injected straight into his heart. Instantaneously, the adrenaline from his nervousness caused it to coursing throughout his body.

First his vision became hazy. Strange black spots began appearing everywhere. Then came his lack of control over his own body. Soon began the thrashing and seizing, crying out in agony as something changed. He'd collapsed and broken out in a sweat that felt like a million degrees. All over his body, it felt like a thousand white hot knives impaling him; a sensation no one except maybe Kenpachi Zaraki would enjoy. Nearly as painful as it had been in the Shattered Shaft when he was regaining his spirit energy.

The last thing he saw, was the blurry form of a crimson haired woman. He couldn't make out very many details other than hair color and sex. Then blackness obscured his vision, soon going unconscious.

Several hours later...

Waking up was no picnic for Ichigo. Not only was it the first time in a long time he had gotten adequate sleep, but his body hurt all over. Whatever had changed about him, it had hurt like a motherfucker. He was still sweaty and...naked?

"Ugh, what the fuck happened last night?"

* * *

With a small half smile gracing her lips, the Crimson Princess replied curtly, almost feigning distress and hurt, "You mean you don't remember, Ichigo? That cuts deeply. I thought we bonded before we became partners."

Shaking his head in confusion, he yawned as he pulled on a pair of boxers and trousers, unnerved the weird lady wasn't looking away, "I don't remember much really? The last couple of days has been really blurry. Fighting depression and stuff. I was-"

"Shhh, no need to say anything more," whispered the zanpakuto spirit as she leaned down over the youth. Swooping in, Benihime gently pressed an affectionate kiss to his lips. "I am Benihime, the Crimson Princess. It seems Kisuke's experimental drug was a complete success. I'm finally yours..."

Widening his eyes as he was smooched, he backed away in surprise. He frantically wiped the bright red lipstick from his mouth. All the way against the wall he clung to, wary of the spirit. "W-what the hell? Y-you just freaking kissed me!"

Tucking a red lock of hair behind an ear, the spirit of his recently acquired zanpakuto cooed, "Oh yes I did~" The tender smile on her face was quite proud of herself, her hot breath tickling his cheek as she closed the gap between them. "To tell you the truth, I have always liked you, even when I was Kisuke's. Fighting all out against you and Zangetsu was always thrilling. I always longed to cross blades again, but it never happened. The relationship you had with Zangetsu was enough to make me so very jealous. The power you displayed In the few times we fought, made oh me so very wet."

Narrowing his eyes, the Vizard asked, "And you're asking what of me?" Caution saturated his reasoning, having taken his mentor's warning to heart. Was she trying to get on his good side, or was she being honest about her feelings? Or was she just toying with his emotion akin to a cat playing with its prey before ripping it to shreds?

With a devious grin, Benihime replied, "I'm saying that I want to be more than just zanpakuto and wielder. Let's just say I'm very much in love with you and leave it at that. Now, I believe you ought to wash the layer of dirt off of you."

With a nod and a grunt, he snuck out to the bathroom in just his underwear. He couldn't understand why the Crimson Princess was being so forward with her emotions. Perhaps it was simply because humans played the game with more rules than necessary. That, and soul reapers were usually too busy to stay in committed relationships.

* * *

Once Ichigo had showered and gotten a quick bite to eat, he lazed about on his bed, a million thoughts going through his head at once. So many things he could do once more and many people he needed to visit. After becoming a shinigami, a human life was so dull and boring. Nothing even seemed remotely interesting unless it involved hollows, soul reapers, Quincy or something he could fight. But now he was going to get all of that back.

"Come on dear, you must train! You are rusty and I am a different type of blade. So get moving~" Benihime's voice was sweet, but there was a venomous undertone that promised agony if he didn't obey her suggestion. A tone a lot like Retsu Unohana's sickly sweet voice when you didn't adhere to her 'request'.

Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, Ichigo mumbled, "I-I guess you have a point. But, where will be go to train? I'm sure the Soul society has destroyed or confiscated anything pertaining to his research or unusual. It's not like there's somewhere secret and safe to unleash your power."

Tsking, the Crimson Princess scolded him, "You moron. Are you really that thick headed? Kisuke was rather paranoid despite how friendly he seems. He always took precautions in hiding the most important and useful inventions and things he owned. That includes the underground training field.. The trapdoor to the arena is covered by a rug and even then it's hard to find the mechanism that unlocks it. So if any soul reapers scoured the place, they wouldn't find much of anything except what's in the storeroom. Now get moving you idiot!"

"Y-yes ma'am..."

* * *

Ten minutes later...

After being told where the hidden lever was, Ichigo climbed down the hidden trap door that led into the vast basement that was spread out for miles. But it wasn't merely just a space of rocky terrain. The walls had the ability to block off reiatsu from the outside world. Whether or not it was made from seki-seki stone or something of Urahara's own genius design would remain a mystery.

"This is so nostalgic," he murmured to himself, gazing at all of the ravines, gorges and loose rubble littering the underground training arena. The destruction had been caused by the sheer power of his training with Urahara. It was as if it had been yesterday he had sparred with Hat n Clogs.

"Get your head out of the clouds you slacker," teased the zanpakuto spirit as she materialized a few feet away from him. A version of the blade he had was across her own shoulders while she huffed indignantly at being ignored even if it was only a minute.

Clearing his throat, the orange and black haired soul reaper stood upright and focused his attention to the spirit of his zanpakuto. "Yes?"

Rolling her eyes, she muttered to herself, "I'll make you a respectable shinigami soon enough." A little louder, the Crimson Princess said, "I work a little differently than Zangetsu; the main difference being that you aren't brandishing a meat cleaver like some savage barbarian. My shikai is a thinner sword ending in a slanted end rather than a point. To activate my primary form, you say 'Awaken, Benihime'. I, unlike your old sword have more useful abilities than one strong one like the Getsuga Tenshou. Now, call out my name."

Nodding, Ichigo focused his spirit energy into the plain katana and murmured, "Awaken, Benihime."

A half smile graced the zanpakuto's lips, noting that Her wielder had no shortage of spiritual pressure at all. Despite it was like a faucet turned on full blast, he had reserves unlike any soul reaper before him (exempting Kenpachi). There was more to him than Kisuke had let her realize even when she had first hand crossed blades with Zangetsu. There was something truly ominous about his reiatsu other than the blended hollow feel. But it was also powerful in a way that gave her exhilaration.

Nodding, she played it cool as she praised and criticized, "Excellent form, Ichigo. But one thing you ought to work on. While you executed releasing my shikai, it looked unappealing. When you push your spiritual pressure into my blade, it should look like a piece of art. Not the same way you used bankai with your previous zanpakuto. That way is merely barbaric. Do it again, this time more finesse."

Grumbling, the raven haired soul reaper returned the released blade to its original state. To himself, he thought, 'She's worse than Yoruichi when it comes to technical stuff.' With an elegant hand movement and bringing the katana around in an arc and making an acute angle with the blade 42 degrees. Then, He began to forced his spirit power into the hilt of the blade which began glowing bright red. "Awaken Benihime!"

Both were in awe as the short, plain sword elongated a little bit, but it wasn't the major change. The hilt's grip, which has a gentle black-decorative wrapping, bends forward at the end, with a pommel shaped overlap three times, and a crimson tassel dangling from its base. Instead of a tsuba, there is a U-shaped guard covering three inches of the blade, with a flower petal design. At the base of the guard is a red string wrapped thrice around the hilt, with a three-loop bow on the back side and a folded paper decoration on the front side. The blades hamon is straight, colored black with a silver edge, and is somewhat thicker than the cane-sealed state. It remains straight and slim with a somewhat short size, with the tip ending in a slanted razor-like edge instead of tapering to a point. The cutting edge was razor sharp and quivering with excitement for battle.

"Better. The next command to utilizing my strength is 'Nake'. Either of those words work. Similar to Getsuga Tenshou, the idea is to compress you spiritual pressure into the edge of the blade or the whole weapon to unleash a wave of slicing reiatsu. Alternatively, you can keep the energy in the sword to enhance your physical capabilities and minimize damage to your dominant hand. I'm sure you can also figure out more ways to utilize the weapon."

"Nake, Benihime!" He proclaimed, charging his spirit energy into the blade of his shikai. Then with a one handed swing, the crimson energy arced from the cutting edge of the sword to blast a mile long scar into the landscape. Even though it was the first time he had ever used the technique he had seen it many times before. And with that knowledge he was able to channel his reiatsu to the same as his mentor had. But he wondered if he put more in, how strong could it get? Would too much make it unstable? He would have to put his theory to the test in the future.

"Such power," crowed the Crimson Princess, clapping happily. "Well done. Next is a defensive technique called the Blood Mist Shielding. It can resist and zero out any reiatsu based damage. It's quite useful and uses the same command you use for the primary offensive technique. This time however, draw a circle in the air in the direction of an enemy's attack. To practice this, I will be throwing all my non melee techniques at you. Do not dodge. You must block them in order to learn anything useful. If you cannot deflect or or shield yourself from most of them in time, you Will die. You have one minute to get further away."

Ichigo didn't waste time scrabbling up one of the unnatural rock formations. Only seconds later, a sphere of blood red reiatsu streaming across the terrain towards him. Barely in time, was he able block the shot that pelted off into the distance to explode. A hexagon-shaped crimson barrier in front of the blade was still smoking from the attack.

'That was way too fucking close,' he thought, having had a split second to etch a circle in the air to shield himself from the bomb-like reiatsu.

Stretching, she said, "You've done well executing them for the first time. But I want you to practice them for the rest of the day. The only way to truly master a skill set is to use them over and over again to gain experience and muscle memory of how it's used. Chop chop!"

By the end of the past eight hours, Ichigo was utterly exhausted. He had expended so much spirit energy from practicing with his new zanpakuto. Not enough to pass out, but just enough to barely hold his sword. Numerous welts, bruises, lacerations and the like littered his toned body.

"Looks like you're done for today. We will review again tomorrow. There's a hot spring nearby and I suggest you take advantage of it and relax for awhile."

"W-why are you so forward with training me?" wheezed Ichigo as he tried to catch his breath. "Zangetsu forced me to learn through life and death situations. "He only came when I was on the verge of dying. And the whole Bankai training was total bullshit!"

The red haired zanpakuto spirit smiled, "Because I refuse to put you in those situations in the first place. If I teach you to defend yourself, you don't need to rely on me so much to save your ass. Of course, I don't mind you working with you in battle."

He was glad there was a hot spring in the training arena just like the one under Sokyoku hill. As he slipped in, the spirit of his blade sat with her feet dipped in. The healing waters washed away the sweat and repaired any broken bones and cuts he had. A sigh of relief passed his lips as he observed the remarkable power. It was as though he steaming liquid had been infused with a high ranking healing kido.

"You can rest for a full day, and then we will train the following day. And sequentially like that, it is nonstop training. We will find ways to build you back to your former glory." She had altogether ignored his questions and had just given him the routine for the next year or so.

There was no point in returning to the house since they were just going to resume his training in the morning. So he slept all night like a baby.

* * *

A/N: Pilot of the rewrite is done! I know it doesn't look like I changed a whole lot, but deal with it!

The question as to what really became of Urahara's fate will be divulged in a later chapter.

Ciao~


End file.
